


lots o smut

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: I need sins headcanons (nsfw lmao) for noya, Tanaka, Aone, kagonegawa and kyotani if you can? Please and thank you~ superb writing~~





	lots o smut

Noya:

this boy never stops. always ready. be prepared to be bent over in the middle of doing anything, whisked away anytime, anywhere

i feel like he’d be big into body worship, for either party, but mostly you. he wants you to feel pampered and pleasured and wonderful

overstimulation big time!!!!!! part of that body worship is tooons of orgasms, because he wants you to feel incredible.

loves the noises you make for him. spends extra time seeing exactly what he can make you do. along with that, he wants to hear you beg for him. hoo boy. he will go nuts for you if you beg him.

Tanaka:

talks big, actually embarrassed. ‘yeah girl i’ll rock your world blah blah’, actually blushes like mad and asks if you’re okay every five seconds. sweet?? absolutely. big dom? he tries, okay

once he’s comfortable with you and knows your limits, what you like, etc, will not hesitate to take control

let this boy give you head i s2g he is a god at it. natural talent plus practice. perfect.

this one. will put hickeys, everywhere. e v e r y w h e r e like be prepared to be literally covered tf

Aone:

he is super nervous about hurting you, so is super nervous about anything rougher than some super mild hair pulling.

likes when you ride him, so he knows you’re not, yknow, getting hurt.

once you’re together for a while he sloooooowly starts to learn your limits and ge rougher, but only if you explicitly ask. still nervous, but wants you to feel good.

slow and romantic is his jam. fight me

Kagonegawa:

down for oral on either of you anytime anywhere.just fuckin ask and he’s down. this ends badly a lot but he doesn’t care

wants to try pegging but is super nervous about it and freezes up any time he thinks about it

tries to be a tough dom type and fails terribly. is clueless if he tries to order you around

wants you to feel good, only sort of knows how. be patient, but he will learn eventually

Kyotani:

not huge on oral, wants to get to the main event too much

will not tease. even if he would he’d be terrible at it. too impatient.

like on the court, does animalistic fantastically, but he doesn’t have the kind of control you need to be a dom. rough? yes!!!! fighting for dominance? yes!!! orders?? not so much

loves short skirts. loves to have his hand up it, see a little flash of panty. if you do this to him expect bruises, but the best kind


End file.
